Une guerre d'amour
by Myfiona and largo
Summary: Une mission, deux héritiers. Quand Sasuke Uchiwa se retrouve à jouer le faux couple avec Hinata Hyuga, ça donne ceci.
1. Chapter 1

_Personnages : ninjas de Konoha._

_Aucun rapport avec les évènements du manga._

_Sasuke n'est jamais parti_

Une guerre d'amour

Le soleil se lève à peine dans le village des feuilles. Il est encore endormi. Ses commerçants, habitants et dirigeant dorment. Seulement une poignée de personne est réveillée. Les ninjas qui surveillent et deux personnes. Un Homme et une Femme. L'un est le dernier de son clan et l'autre l'héritière.

Hinata Hyuga quitte la demeure discrètement. Le personnel commence à se mettre au travail et s'occupe des tâches ménagères. Chaque matin, au levé du jour, elle sort marcher dans les rues de Konoha. C'est le moment préféré d'Hinata, voir le village s'éveiller. Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, c'est son anniversaire. Elle a vingt ans mais personne ne s'en souvient. Cela va faire longtemps qu'on ne lui souhaite plus ce jour. Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'est une vraie femme et kunoichi à part entière. Hinata est devenue un jounin de très bon niveau, assez pour être reconnue par Hiashi Hyuga. Mais elle est connue pour sa beauté : une fine silhouette avec des formes généreuse, un visage dit parfait, de longs cheveux bleutés entourant des yeux aussi blanc que la neige, une peau légèrement rosée au parfum lavande. La Hyuga réunit les mots ninja et beauté. Elle trouve une petite colline, s'allonge et regarde le ciel changé de couleur.

Sasuke Uchiwa sort de son appartement. Lui, il n'a ni famille ni domestique. Dernier survivant de son clan, il vit seul dans un luxueux appartement. Tous les jours, il se lève à l'aube pour s'entraîner. Sasuke aime se dépenser tôt le matin, il a le silence et ses groupies ne le colle pas. Avant de se rendre à son terrain, il se balade dans le village endormi. Il est devenu un magnifique homme : Grand, bien proportionné, musclé un visage encore enfantin un air où se mêle mépris et supériorité une expression froide des yeux aussi noir que la nuit. Sasuke Uchiwa est beau et il le sait. Détenant le Sharigan, il est réputé puissant ninja. Il est jounin et pourrait devenir Anbu. Sasuke fait beaucoup de mission solitaire mais garde un fort lien avec la team 7. Enfin il arrive à son terrain d'entraînement. Une grande étendue d'herbe et un arbre sur une colline. Aujourd'hui, lancé de kunaïs et shurikens.

Il s'éloigne de 150 mètres de l'arbre et vise des points précis sur le végétal. Puis il tente quelques lancés en insufflant du chacra dans les lames. Le kunaï arrive beaucoup plus rapidement sur l'arbre et le transperce. Le problème est qu'il n'a pas le contrôle sur l'arme. Cependant, au moment où il prépare un deuxième lancé son arme revient vers lui. Il l'évite et court derrière l'arbre pour voir l'ennemi. Une femme se tient debout, kunaï à la main. Hinata Hyuga.

Tranquillement allongée, la kunoichi pense à sa vie future. Ce qu'elle fera en étant chef du clan Hyuga, avec qui vivra-t-elle, combien d'enfant… Enfin toutes questions sans réponses pour le moment. D'un coup la Hyuga sent un chacra puissant se rapprocher d'elle. Un type raïton, elle active le Byacugan. Elle aperçoit un kunaï entouré de chacra. Hinata se lève, attrape l'arme et la relance avec du chacra futon. Quelques secondes plus tard elle voit apparaître un homme. Il s'arrête à un mètre d'elle, Sasuke Uchiwa.

Hinata : C'est dangereux de lancer des armes insufflées de chacra à tout bout de champs Uchiwa. Surtout quand on n'a aucun contrôle dessus.

Sasuke : Vous êtes vivante, c'est bon. Et puis étant jounin ce n'est pas compliqué d'éviter. Surtout pour l'héritière des Hyugas. Ajoute-t-il ironiquement

Hinata : Que ça soit moi ou pas, faire ces exercices sans sécurité est irresponsable. Allez faire le beau ailleurs Uchiwa.

Elle fait demi-tour et part dans les rues de Konoha. Sasuke reste choqué. Comment ça faire le beau ? Pour qui se prend-elle ! Lui parler ainsi, à lui, Uchiwa Sasuke. Il émet un juron et reprend son entraînement. Quant à la Hyuga, elle rentre d'un pas vif à la demeure familiale pour le petit déjeuner. Celle-ci rit et peste intérieurement contre l'Uchiwa.

Hinata : « Non mais je vous jure, un vrai coq ! Monsieur joue les forts sans faire attention. Et ce ton ironique quand il a dit l'Héritière des Hyuga. Il insinuait quoi ? N'empêche la tête qu'il a fait en entendant _**faire le beau**_ »

Elle arrive dans la salle à manger et se place auprès de sa sœur. Hanabi a grandi mais sa féminité ne ressort pas. Ce que reproche justement Hiashi à sa fille cadette. Cela fait rire Hinata, on lui a reproché sa faiblesse et à sa sœur sa beauté… enfin compte elles se complètent. Pendant le repas un messager de l'Hokage arrive.

M : Pardonnez mon intrusion seigneur Hiashi mais votre fille Hinata est demandée d'urgence chez Tsunade-sama.

Hiashi : Elle va…

Hinata : Je m'y rends de ce pas. Merci de vous être déplacé.

La Hyuga quitte la table et part immédiatement. Son père n'en revient pas qu'elle lui ait coupé la parole. Sa fille a mûri sur le plan caractériel. Arrivée, elle toque et entre. A son bureau, Tsunade parle avec un homme qui est l'Uchiwa

Tsunade : Tu as fait vite.

Hinata : Je suis partie dès votre message reçu.

Tsunade : Bien. Ça saura une mission en binôme. Sasuke et Hinata vous effectuerez une mission de sécurité.

Sasuke : Je peux m'en charger tout seul.

Tsunade : Non, il faut remplacer le futur couple royal de la Lune.

Hinata : Avec mon respect Hokage, je n'ai jamais effectué de mission avec Uchiwa-san. Pour ce type, ne voudrait-il pas mieux me mettre avec un membre dont mon travail d'équipe est efficace ?

Tsunade : Tu as raison Hinata mais Sasuke est le seul disponible. Naruto vous rejoindra plus tard au pays de la Lune.

Hinata : Bien Tsunade-sama.

Sasuke : Hn.

Tsunade : Vous êtes attendus demain au palais. Partez maintenant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux ninjas sont en route vers le pays de la Lune. Le voyage se fait rapidement, sans discussion. Pourquoi parler ? Les deux héritiers des clans n'ont rien à se dire. La nuit tombe rapidement, les deux jounins installent le campement dans une petite clairière près d'une rivière. Hinata prépare le repas quand Sasuke prend la parole.

Sasuke : Remplacer une Hime… Cela devrait être facile pour la princesse Hyuga. Essayez de ne pas faire de bavure.

Hinata : Et vous, devenir prince vous fera sentir supérieur. Vous allez faire le beau plus souvent. Le repas est prêt, je vais manger dans ma tente.

Elle n'attend pas la réplique de l'Uchiwa et s'enferme dans sa tente. Il l'agace, l'énerve… elle ne l'aime pas du tout. En quoi fait-il craquer toutes les filles ? Il a la beauté elle ne le nie pas mais son air hautain, dédaigneux, froid, supérieur… Pour résumer un vrai glaçon avec un ego surdimensionné ! Pourquoi Tsunade l'a choisi elle ? Une des groupies du glaçon aurait fait l'affaire. Heureusement que Naruto va les rejoindre, c'est un soulagement pour la kunoichi.

A l'extérieur aussi quelqu'un rumine de colère. Sasuke ne digère toujours pas la remarque de sa coéquipière. En même temps il l'a cherché en la taquinant… elle a du caractère. Mais elle l'énerve ! Sasuke se dit que la prochaine fois, il lui ferait payer.

Les deux ninjas reprennent la route à l'aube, l'ambiance n'a pas changé… quoiqu'un peu plus glauque. Ils avancent à la même allure, sans parole, sans regard. Sasuke et Hinata arrivent en début de soirée au pays de la Lune. Ils sont directement accueillis par le futur couple royal. Les quatre personnes s'installent dans une pièce pour parler de la mission.

Prince : Ravi de voir que Konoha a accepté la mission. Ma fiancée et moi allons bientôt monter sur le trône, dans quatre jours. Seulement dû à notre jeune âge, notre montée au pouvoir n'est pas bien vue par des anciens dont certains n'hésiteraient pas à nous tuer.

Hime : C'est pour cela que nous souhaitons que deux ninjas nous remplacent jusqu'à la soirée du couronnement. Nous reprendrons nos places juste avant. De plus, vous nous ressemblez assez… quelques retouches et ça sera parfait.

Hinata : Nous sommes enchantés de protéger un couple royal.

Sasuke : Hn. Avez-vous des gestes particuliers ?

Prince : Des gestes d'amoureux. Bisous, mots doux et câlins.

Hinata : J'ai une faveur : pas de baisers.

Hime : Si vous y tenez mais il se peut que nous la respections pas.

Hinata : Je verrai selon les circonstances. Un coéquipier va nous rejoindre en tant que valet. Bon nous ferons les modifications demain. Pour ma part j'aimerai prendre congé de vos altesses.

Prince : Bien sur.

La Hyuga quitte les lieux et se dirige dans le jardin. Quatre jours à faire un couple avec le glaçon… Ces quatre jours vont être une horreur et d'une longueur pour Hinata. Elle s'installe près d'une fontaine et joue avec l'eau.

Quant à Sasuke, à la suite de sa coéquipière il est parti dans sa chambre. Il rit intérieurement… quatre jours ! Pour lui, ils seront amusants. Comment la Hyuga se comportera ? L'Uchiwa est impatient de le découvrir.

Le lendemain, Hinata passe par une séance de maquillage, d'habillage et un cours sur l'étiquette. Sasuke a droit à des cours de maintien et de courtoisie puis d'une séance d'habillage. Les deux ninjas passent leur matinée à devenir le prince et la princesse de la Lune. A l'heure du déjeuné, le couple laisse place aux deux jounins. Sasuke entre le premier dans la salle à manger, il se place debout près de sa chaise attendant la Hyuga. Celle-ci arrive quelques minutes plus tard. L'Uchiwa ne peut s'empêcher de la détailler, il n'y a pas à dire elle est sublime. Hinata porte un kimono blanc avec des fleurs de lys rouges, ses longs cheveux teints complètement en noirs contrastés avec sa peau, ses yeux sont devenus bleu pâles.

La Hyuga prend place et regarde l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci ne s'est toujours pas assis, encore éblouis par la beauté de la Hyuga. Il reprend ses esprits et s'assoit pour entamer le repas avec son « épouse ». Ce fut comment dire… très silencieux. Aucun n'échange. Le prince et la princesse déguisés en valets se demandent si la mascarade fonctionnera.

La fin de la journée n'est pas concluante, les deux jounins ne jouent pas le jeu. Ils ont l'apparence, les manières d'un couple royal mais pas la passion amoureuse.

Dans la chambre de la princesse, un rappel à l'ordre à lieu.

Hime : Hinata-san, je vous en prie ! Mettez-y de la bonne volonté.

Hinata : Malheureusement je ne connais pas beaucoup Uchiwa-san et ne l'apprécie pas. On me demande trop d'un coup.

Hime : Il reste trois jours, faîte un effort. J'ai eu des nouvelles de votre coéquipier, il arrive demain.

La Hyuga fait un sourire rayonnant, Naruto arrive. Elle pourra lui parler et enfin rire.

Dans le bureau du prince, c'est une dispute qui se déroule

Prince : Je ne comprends pas ! Elle est mignonne votre coéquipière, vous devriez jouer le jeu avec facilité !

Sasuke : Elle n'est qu'une connaissance ninja. Et puis c'est elle qui reste à l'écart. Je ne vais pas l'agresser !

Prince : Débrouillez-vous ! Au moins échangez des mots doux. Plus que trois jours et en plus votre coéquipier arrive demain.

Sasuke : « Super ! Manquez plus que l'imbécile excité en plus de la coincée.»

Deuxième jour de la mission, le faux couple ne s'est pas vu de la matinée. Chacun ayant choisi des activités individuelles. Même le petit déjeuné est pris dans les chambres. Et évidemment le bruit commence à courir que le couple royal se brise ou même qu'il a été remplacé. Il n'y a qu'une bonne nouvelle : l'arrivée de Naruto. Dès qu'il se présente, Hinata l'emmène dans le jardin privé.

Hinata : Naruto-kun ! Je suis heureuse de te voir

Naruto avec un sourire moqueur : Alors ma petite Hina, tu te retrouves avec le beau Sasuke ?

Hinata : Avec le glaçon. Je hais cette mission… je dois me faire passer pour son épouse… c'est impossible !

Naruto : Allons, j'ai une idée. Comporte-toi comme si tu étais avec moi.

Hinata : Hmmm pas bête ! Merci Naruto-kun. J'y vais, j'ai une mission à accomplir !

L'Uzumaki regarde son amie partir en courant. Il est heureux de l'aider. La pauvre, remplacer un couple royal avec Sasuke n'est pas chose aisée.

L'Uchiwa a passé la matinée à lire sur la terrasse de sa chambre. Il sent le regard mécontent du prince. Mais il s'en fiche, il continue sa lecture. On lui apporte le message comme quoi le nouveau valet est arrivé et qu'il se trouve avec la princesse. Quinze minutes plus tard, toujours dans sa lecture l'Uchiwa voit une tornade entrée dans sa chambre… ah non ! C'est la Hyuga. Habillée d'une robe blanche à bretelle avec un chapeau bleu ciel, un panier à la main elle est toute excitée.

Hinata : Tenji, vient ! Nous allons nous balader.

Sasuke complètement surpris : Mais…

Hinata : Pas de mais ! Suis-moi mon amour.

La kunoichi attrape la main de Sasuke et le tire à l'extérieur. Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passe, l'Uchiwa suit la Hyuga qui courre à toute allure. Puis elle se stoppe, arrivée dans le parc du palais. Hinata s'approche d'un grand arbre, s'assoit et installe le pique-nique. Sasuke reste debout, étonné du changement de comportement de la jounin. Elle lui fait signe de s'asseoir près d'elle.

Sasuke : Un pique-nique… quelle belle surprise **mon cœur**

Hinata : Merci… **chéri**

Sasuke : « Tu veux jouer ? Tu vas voir Hyuga »

Il entoure la taille d'Hinata et la colle à son torse. La Hyuga rougit, Sasuke étire sourire narquois.

Hinata : « Non mais ! Enlève tes mains de là Uchiwa ! »

Et Bim, coup de coude dans l'estomac du glaçon. Celui-ci tousse et relâche la femme qui arbore une expression de satisfaction.

Sasuke : « Ok, tu as gagné cette fois-ci Hyuga. »

Hinata : « Rêve pas Uchiwa. Contente toi des mots doux et laisse tes mains. »

Sasuke : « On verra bien. »

Troisième jour de mission, enfin les deux ninjas se comportent en vrai couple. Pour l'instant aucune tentative d'enlèvement ou de meurtre. Peut-être attendent-ils la cérémonie ? A présent le faux couple royal se baladent, jouent et parlent tout en échangeant des mots doux. Seulement des petits mots, pas de câlins ni de baiser. La Hyuga l'a bien fait comprendre à l'Uchiwa. Mais celui-ci en décide autrement et va voir le prince.

Tenji : Un problème ?

Sasuke : Je pense que ma coéquipière et moi devrions nous entraîner à danser. On ne sait jamais au cas où on devrait vous remplacez pendant le couronnement.

Tenji : Très bonne idée, j'en informe la princesse.

Sasuke : « J'en connais une qui va être heureuse. »

Lorsque la Hyuga apprend la nouvelle, le palais entier entend un hurlement puis quelque chose se briser.

L'heure du cours de danse est arrivé, Naruto est présent avec le vrai couple royal. Sasuke entre avec un petit air satisfait, il attend de voir la tête d'Hinata. Celle-ci arrive avec un air déconfit, elle maudit l'Uchiwa. La jeune femme jette un œil à Naruto qui lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle se rappelle des paroles du blond.

_Fais comme s'il était moi._

Hinata : « Imagine que tu danses avec Naruto, imagine. »

La Hyuga se met à afficher un sublime sourire qui déstabilise l'Uchiwa. Sasuke lui prend la main et entoure sa taille avec son autre bras. Ils commencent à danser.

Tenji : Voyons vos Altesses, rapprochez-vous.

Sasuke d'un ton ironique : Allez mon amour soit pas si distante.

Hinata : « C'est Naruto, tu danses avec lui »

La Hyuga se colle à l'Uchiwa et continue à danser. Puis elle pose sa tête contre le torse de Sasuke. Il a un micro sourire et susurre à l'oreille d'Hinata :

Sasuke : Alors comme ça on en profite Hyuga ? J'ai gagné.

Cette réflexion a pour effet d'énerver la kunoichi. Elle plante son talon dans le pied de l'Uchiwa, lui tord le poignet et pour finir un coup de genou dans l'estomac. Le couple royal reste bouche bée devant la scène et Naruto éclate de rire. La Hyuga quitte la pièce d'un pas rageur. Sasuke repart dans sa chambre suivi de son ami.

Naruto : Pas trop mal ?

Sasuke : Hn ! Elle m'a tué le pied !

Naruto : Le grand et ténébreux Sasuke Uchiwa qui se fait rejeter par une fille. A se tordre de rire.

Sasuke : Je vais la tuer, cette Hyuga ! Elle…elle

Naruto : Avoue que tu as un faible pour Hinata.

Sasuke : Imbécile ! Sors de cette chambre.

Naruto : J'ai tapé dans le mille ! Je vais voir Hinata.

L'Uzumaki sort en courant, il trouve la Hyuga dans le jardin près de la fontaine. Ses yeux bouillent de colère.

Naruto : Hi-na-chan !

Hinata : Naruto-kun ! Je vais trucider Uchiwa !

Naruto : Alalala, viens faire un câlin à grand frère.

Sasuke a décidé de se balader dans les jardins pour respirer quand il entend les voix de ses compagnons. Il se met sur une branche d'arbre pour les voir et les écouter. La Hyuga est dans les bras de l'Uzumaki, souriante. Naruto a sa tête sur l'épaule de la jounin et lui parle.

Naruto : Allez courage plus qu'une journée et ensuite retour à la maison.

Hinata : On voit que tu n'es pas à ma place. J'ai beau imaginé que c'est toi, cet Uchiwa a toujours la parole ou le comportement qui me rappelle à la réalité.

Naruto : Comme pour la leçon de danse. Attends je vais te remonter le moral.

L'Uzumaki chatouille la Hyuga qui se met à rire. L'Uchiwa est hypnotisé par ce rire. Il est cristallin, rempli de joie. Sasuke voit pour la première fois la Hyuga en paix. Cependant la jalousie monte, tous ces mots doux, ces petits sourires étaient adressés à Naruto et non à lui. Naruto laisse son amie, il doit envoyer un message à l'Hokage. L'Uchiwa en profite pour se glisser derrière la Hyuga.

Sasuke : Bouh !

Hinata : Kyah !

La jounin tombe en arrière sous la peur. La situation est tellement drôle que l'Uchiwa rit. En effet, Hinata est tombée dans la fontaine. Les cheveux mouillés, les fesses dans l'eau. Sasuke ne peut que s'esclaffer devant la scène. Hinata dévisage son coéquipier, elle ne l'a jamais vu avec cette expression. Pour elle, il n'est qu'un glaçon qui manipule les gens par envie. Mais là, Hinata découvre une autre personne. Quelqu'un de joyeux et d'heureux. Comme contaminé, la Hyuga rit d'elle-même. Sasuke s'arrête, il aime vraiment ce rire. On ressent la joie et la paix. Et là, Hinata voit quelque chose de magnifique : un vrai sourire de l'Uchiwa. Avec ce visage il est beau.

Hinata : Alors mon amour, tu m'aides ou tu me laisses ?

Sasuke : Allez, prends ma main, je vais te donner une serviette sinon tu vas tomber malade.

Le faux couple marche main dans la main jusqu'à la chambre de l'Uchiwa. Il pose une serviette sur la tête de sa coéquipière et s'assoit sur la terrasse. Hinata se sèche les cheveux, dépose la serviette et avant de quitter la pièce :

Hinata : Merci beaucoup Sasuke-san. Il se fait tard, je vais rejoindre ma chambre.

L'Uchiwa attrape la Hyuga dans ses bras et positionne sa tête dans son cou.

Sasuke dans un chuchotis : Bonne nuit Hime.

Hinata sourit et pour signe de remerciement, lui caresse les cheveux puis part.

Avant de s'endormir l'Héritière pense à la journée qui vient de passer. Enfin de compte, Sasuke n'est pas si froid et indifférent. Le glaçon commence à fondre. Le début de l'après midi a été horrible, l'Uchiwa l'a énervée au plus haut point. Mais ensuite, il lui a montré un formidable spectacle : un visage heureux, de la gentillesse. La Hyuga s'endort sur le visage souriant de Sasuke.

Quatrième et dernier jour de mission, Hinata est impatiente que ça soit fini mais une nouvelle va gâcher la matinée. En effet, le couple royal a décidé de reprendre sa place après le couronnement et pas avant. La princesse va voir la Hyuga pour l'en informer.

Hime : Euh… Hinata-san, vous allez devoir nous remplacer pendant le couronnement.

Hinata : Mais ! Je croyais que vous reprendriez votre place avant.

Hime : Non, seulement après… et nous devons refuser votre faveur.

Hinata : Ah non, non non. Hors de question d'embrasser Sasuke-san !

Hime : C'est la coutume, vous êtes obligée.

Hinata : Pas question !

La Hyuga quitte la chambre pour rejoindre son coéquipier dans le parc pour une petite balade. Le temps est ensoleillé avec une légère brise. Les deux ninjas sont en harmonie, riant et parlant. On peut les voir se faire des petits câlins, enfin ils s'isolent pour discuter de la mission.

Hinata : La mission est rallongée. Nous les remplacerons lors de la cérémonie de ce soir.

Sasuke : Hn… Un problème ?

Hinata : Nous devons échanger un baiser par coutume, ce que je refuse de faire.

Sasuke : Nous verrons l'heure venue. Je dois y aller.

Les deux ninjas se séparent, chacun doit se préparer pour le couronnement. Naruto fait la navette entre ses coéquipiers, le couple royal et les préparatifs. Le reste de la journée passe à une vitesse affolante. Le grand moment arrive, la salle du trône est remplie d'aristocrates, de hauts représentants. Derrière les trônes, cachés par un rideau, se trouvent deux couples identiques. Le vrai couple royal et celui formé par Sasuke/Hinata. Pour le couronnement, les deux hommes portent des costumes d'apparat blanc. Quand les deux femmes sont arrivées, Sasuke est resté bouche bée devant la beauté si simple de la Hyuga. Elle porte une longue robe bleu nuit en bustier ses cheveux sont détachés, seule une mèche trône le long de son épaule et pour finir une branche de muguet coiffe sa chevelure. Sa contemplation est interrompue par le son des trompettes, il faut se présenter. L'Uchiwa présente son bras à la Hyuga, ils passent devant Naruto qui murmure :

Naruto : Courage Hinata. Et pour le baiser, imagine.

L'Uchiwa est irrité par cette remarque, il en a marre que les rires, sourires et mots doux de la Hyuga soit pour son compagnon et non pour lui. Le faux couple royal fait son apparition, tout le monde applaudit. Le prêtre se présente et la cérémonie commence. Prières, Serments plus on se rapproche du baiser traditionnel plus Hinata devient tendue. Sasuke le voit bien et lui adresse un sourire tout en lui tenant la main. La Hyuga se calme, le prêtre continue la messe et place les couronnes sur les têtes du couple.

Prêtre : Maintenant vos Altesses, vous êtes royal. Messieurs Dames, applaudissez ses Majestés Tenji et Ayala.

Hinata : « Je ne veux pas l'embrasser… Pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi ? Ce n'est pas possible. Et même si j'imagine que c'est Naruto, je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas ! »

Prêtre : Un problème vos Majestés ? Ils attendent le baiser.

Sasuke : Aucun souci.

L'Uchiwa colle la Hyuga et l'embrasse sans prévenir. La jounin est sous le choc, elle ne veut pas. Mais elle ne peut pas le repousser devant tout le monde. Le baiser échangé, le couple salue la foule et repart derrière le rideau pour échanger les rôles. Le véritable couple royal réapparaît pour ouvrir le bal. Derrière, un silence qui fait peur règne.

Sasuke : Hinata, allons sur…

La Hyuga se retourne et gifle violemment l'Uchiwa. Son visage exprime la colère et la tristesse. Des larmes perlent sur ses délicates joues.

Hinata : Tu n'avais pas à m'embrasser ! Je te l'avais dit ! Provoquez une illusion aurait suffi !

Sasuke réplique froidement : Tu es une adulte et pour le bien de la mission c'était nécessaire. Et puis tu n'avais qu'à imaginer que c'était Naruto, comme tu l'as fait pendant ces quatre jours.

Hinata : Je ne peux pas, tu n'es pas Naruto. Tu es trop différent !

Sasuke : En parlant d'Uzumaki, vous auriez pu éviter de faire des câlins ! La mission aurait été corrompue si on vous avez surpris !

Hinata : Tu es jaloux… Non ce n'est pas de la jalousie, juste de l'égocentrisme ! Vous ne supportez pas qu'une fille vous ignore ! Cela atteint votre dignité de… COQ Uchiwa ! Vous m'énervez vraiment, je…je… je vous hais !

La Hyuga saute par la fenêtre, elle ne souhaite plus le voir ! Elle croyait qu'il avait changé mais il vient de tout gâcher. Lui et son orgueil, son ton dédaigneux, son regard froid. Hinata se stoppe, devant elle, un ninja de kiri.

Ninja : Votre Majesté, vous allez gentiment me suivre. Vos remplaçants étant occupés à danser.

Hinata : « Un, deux, cinq. Cinq ninjas de Kiri en tout. Ils attendaient le bal pensant que le vrai couple se ferait simplement couronnés. Ils me prennent pour la vrai Reine ». Vous tombez très mal, je suis de très mauvaise humeur. Menace-t-elle froidement

Ninja : Que…

Sasuke ne réagit pas, il se ressasse les paroles de la Hyuga. Il ne l'a jamais vu en colère, même en l'en taquinant. Mais là, ces yeux ont reflété une colère noire. L'Uchiwa n'a pas tenté de la retenir. Naruto fixe son compagnon.

Naruto : Va la rejoindre et te faire pardonner. Je sais que tu l'aimes, Sasuke.

Sasuke : N'import…

Naruto : Tu as un sourire sincère avec elle. Court la voir. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi.

Sasuke sent l'odeur du sang, elle est là. Autour d'elle, cinq ninjas de kiri dont un à terre. Ils l'encerclent, attendant le moindre de ses gestes. La Hyuga, elle, reste de marbre. Elle garde les yeux rivés sur le ninja au sol. Il respire encore, mais plus pour longtemps. Hinata lui lance un kunaï dans la gorge. Il meurt. L'Uchiwa observe sa coéquipière, une aura meurtrière se dégage d'elle. Il croise son regard, son sang se glace un court instant. Dans ses yeux blancs la froideur, la colère et le massacre sont reflétés.

Les ninjas de kiri passent à l'attaque. Elle saute par-dessus eux. Virevolte entre chaque ninja. Sur son passage des tâches de sang apparaissent. Un, deux, trois corps à terre. Tous morts de la main de la Hyuga. Ils n'ont aucune chance contre la femme. Elle est énervée, triste et déçue. Elle ne calcule pas ses actions, tout n'est que pur instinct. Limite bestiale. Hinata n'est pas une héritière faible en fin de compte. Il ne reste plus qu'un ninja. Il est face à elle. Tout en lui reflète la peur. Peur de souffrir, de mourir. La Hyuga utilise son Byacugan. Son regard est encore plus terrifiant. Elle voit bien que ça a de l'effet sur l'adversaire. Elle esquisse un petit sourire narquois, reflétant son amusement. Hinata compose des signes et puis plus rien. Le ninja se trouve à côté de ses compagnons, mort. Sasuke est resté sur la branche à observer, il n'avait pas besoin d'intervenir. Il continue à la fixer, puis sans prévenir un kunaï se plante à deux centimètres de son visage. Un deuxième le menace au niveau de sa jugulaire. La Hyuga est prête à le tuer. Il la fixe du regard.

Sasuke : Ce n'est que moi.

Hinata : Hn.

Elle lui donne un coup de poing au visage. Et disparaît au milieu de la nuit. Laissant l'Uchiwa seul.

Naruto est toujours derrière le rideau, surveillant le couple royal. Il pense à ses deux camarades… C'est la première fois qu'il voit son meilleur ami s'intéresser à une femme. En plus il est tombé sous le charme d'Hinata. En même temps Naruto le comprend… L'Héritière des Hyugas est d'une beauté inimaginable. Mais ce qu'il la rend encore plus belle, c'est qu'elle est sans artifice. Sakura ou encore Ino utilise le maquillage, mais Hinata reste au naturel. L'Uzumaki repense à sa relation avec elle. Depuis l'enfance, elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais comme un imbécile il n'a rien vu, trop occupé à devenir plus fort et attirer l'attention de la fleur de cerisier. Puis un jour, lors d'une mission, Hinata lui a avoué ses sentiments. Il n'a pas su répondre. La Hyuga s'est isolée pour verser sa peine. Et quand Naruto a voulu la rejoindre, il est arrivé en plein milieu d'un combat. Ce qu'il a vu était terrifiant et sublime. La Hyuga a battu son adversaire sans lui laisser de chance, mais elle l'a fait sans réfléchir… Tous ses mouvements n'étaient que pur fantaisie comme si elle était guidée par son subconscient ou instinct. Puis Hinata l'a remarqué, elle s'est approchée de lui et l'a accroché contre un arbre. La Hyuga était encore sous le feu de l'action, croyant sa fin arrivée il a fermé les yeux. Mais au lieu de sentir de la douleur, c'était de la douceur. Naruto avait ouvert les yeux. Hinata avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une larme glissait le long de sa joue, il ne pouvait dire si c'était de la joie ou de la tristesse… peut-être les deux. Depuis ce jour, une relation ambiguë s'est installée. On peut dire un jeu dangereux, celui de la séduction. On ne peut pas savoir si s'est de l'amour ou une forte amitié qui les relie. Parfois elle lui vole un baiser, étirant un petit sourire narquois. Ou alors c'est lui qui la séduit. En fin de compte, il ne peut pas savoir quelle relation il entretient avec…

Après son combat, Hinata va dans la chambre de la princesse. Elle souhaite oublier tout ce qui vient de se passer… Elle ouvre une armoire et regarde dedans. Plusieurs robes de couleur multiples se suivent. La Hyuga trouve la tenue idéale, l'enfile et part dans la salle du trône. Elle voit Naruto derrière le rideau et le rejoint. Il tourne la tête vers elle et reste bouche bée devant elle.

Naruto : Hinata ? Ouah … Tu es magnifique… une déesse.

Hinata : Merci Naruto. Tiens, je t'ai pris un costume, met le.

Naruto : Pourquoi ? Et Sasuke ?

Hinata : Je veux profiter de la fête. Et ne prononce plus ce nom si tu tiens à la vie.

L'Uzumaki déglutit et se change. Hinata est encore contrariée et vaut mieux faire ce qu'elle demande. Il revient dans un superbe smoking noir avec un narcisse blanc à la poche. Hinata le prend par le bras et l'emmène au milieu des autres invités. Sur leur passage, les couples se demandent qui sont ces jeunes gens. Le couple royal va à leur rencontre.

Hime : Que faîtes-vous là ? Vous devriez surveiller.

Hinata : Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai tué les ennemis, il n'y a plus aucun risque. Maintenant mon coéquipier et moi voudrions profiter de la fête.

Prince : Bien sûr allez-y. Tiens, allez ouvrir la prochaine danse ! Musique !

L'orchestre se met à jouer une valse, Hinata se place au milieu de la piste suivie de Naruto. Ils se saluent et commencent à danser. Tout le monde forme un cercle autour de ce jeune couple. Quelques célibataires ne se gênent pas pour dévorer des yeux la Hyuga. En effet, la jeune femme a choisi une longue robe d'un blanc satinée. Un léger voile recouvre le bas et flotte quand Hinata tournoie. Le haut en bustier est décoré de petites perles. Cette robe est en harmonie avec la peau et les yeux blancs de la Hyuga, le tout contrastant avec ses cheveux bleu nuit. L'Uzumaki sent le léger parfum lavande de la jeune femme, il entend la douce respiration et les battements de cœur d'Hinata. Elle se sent beaucoup mieux, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Naruto, le calme revient en elle. La danse va bientôt finir, Hinata adresse un petit sourire narquois à Naruto, qui y répond par un clin d'œil. La musique se tait, l'Uzumaki penche la Hyuga et capture ses lèvres. Tout le monde applaudis, sauf une personne : Sasuke Uchiwa.

Sasuke reste sur place quelques instants. Il revoit la scène du combat, il en a des frissons. Hinata lui a montré un esprit de combativité, et un caractère bien trempé… il encore plus amoureux de cette femme ninja. De plus, elle a une sacrée droite. Il aime ça. Sasuke observe les cinq corps des ninjas de kiri, ils sont sacrement amochés. Il descend de l'arbre et les faits brûler. La Hyuga n'a pas utilisé de simples kunaïs, mais une épée de vent. Très tranchant. Après avoir fait le nettoyage, il repart vers le palais. Il entre par la fenêtre, personne. Naruto n'est plus là. Il passe la tête par le rideau. Une forte jalousie lui monte à la tête. L'Uzumaki danse avec la Hyuga. Elle a changé ses habits et est divinement belle. Naruto porte un smoking. Ils sont tous les deux entrains de tournoyer, observés par le couple royal et les invités. Tout le monde les admire. Cela lui rappelle le cours de danse… Elle avait la même expression. C'est bien avec l'Uzumaki qu'elle dansait et non lui. Il crève de jalousie. La fin de la danse est proche… Enfin la musique s'arrête, il va pouvoir l'enlever à Naruto. Mais à l'arrêt du son, l'Uzumaki penche la Hyuga et l'embrasse. Sasuke étouffe un juron. Tout le monde applaudit. Sauf lui, il est trop énervé. Il quitte les rideaux pour sa chambre. L'Uchiwa s'effondre sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Il veut tout oublier, il veut faire disparaître cette soirée dans sa tête.

Naruto et Hinata reste avec le couple royal jusqu'à la fin de la soirée. Puis ils se dirigent vers leur chambre respective. L'Uzumaki profite de cette occasion pour parler de l'accident avec Sasuke.

Naruto : Je ne l'ai pas revu de toute la soirée.

Hinata : Il a sûrement fait brûler les corps des ninjas.

Naruto : Tu les as tous tués ?

Hinata : Oui. J'étais de très mauvaise humeur. Ils n'ont eu aucune chance. Et je lui ai donné une droite aussi.

Naruto : Et Ben… Mais tu aurais dû l'écouter… Il voulait peut-être s'excuser.

Hinata : Je n'en veux pas. Il a joué son fier et je n'aime pas. Arrêtons d'en parler. Tu embrasses toujours aussi bien.

Naruto : Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? I ne faut pas que je perde la main.

Hinata rigole : Vrai ! Je pourrai être déçue. Dit Naruto, je peux dormir avec toi ?

Naruto : Hina… Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.

Hinata fait les yeux doux: S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'être seule… Sinon je vais encore m'énerver et pleurer.

Naruto : Bon d'accord… Je ne peux pas dire non avec tes yeux de biches… Mais attention ! Pas d'agression.

Hinata : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne fais pas des yeux de biches. Et après je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles d'agressions

Naruto : Bien sur. Aller va te changer et te coucher. Je te rejoins après.

Les deux ninjas s'endorment l'un à côté de l'autre. Hinata a taquiné son camarade en lui mordillant l'oreille ou le cou mais l'Uzumaki n'a pas répondu. Elle s'est retournée, renfrognée. Naruto s'est penché vers elle et lui a dit :

Naruto : J'ai dit pas d'agression, dors maintenant.

Hinata : Méchant.

L'Uzumaki a rigolé et lui a donné un petit bisou avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée suivi de la Hyuga.

La matinée est déjà avancée, Sasuke est levé depuis longtemps. Il a préparé ses affaires, discuté un peu avec le couple royal puis s'est baladé dans les jardins. Il est bientôt l'heure de partir pour Konoha. Aucune trace d'Hinata et de Naruto. A tous les coups cet idiot dort encore ! Il se dirige vers la chambre de son compagnon bien décidé à le réveiller. L'Uchiwa ouvre la porte avec violence et s'apprête crier quand il voit le spectacle. Dans le lit, Naruto dort toujours. A côté se trouve dans la couette, une Hinata éveillée jouant avec les cheveux du blond. Elle tourne sa tête vers Sasuke. Il ne dit rien, trop choqué. Il tremble légèrement. La Hyuga le regarde sans dire un mot, elle réveille son compagnon. Naruto ouvre les yeux et découvre son ami. Il comprend de suite le problème. Sasuke se retourne et part.

Naruto : Sasuke ! Attend !

Hinata : Va le voir. De toute façon il ne m'écoutera pas.

Naruto : Mais c'est juste un mal entendu.

Hinata : Je viens de lui faire du mal ! Tu ne l'as pas vu dans ses yeux ? Même si son visage n'exprime rien je le sais…

Naruto : Tu es bien plus attaché à lui que tu le crois, Hina.

L'Uzumaki se lève en courant pour rejoindre son meilleur ami. Il le cherche partout, puis il le trouve dans le jardin près de la fontaine. C'est en ce même lieu que la Hyuga exprimait sa colère pendant la mission. Le ninja s'approche de son meilleur ami.

Sasuke : Va-t-en ! Va rejoindre La Hyuga !

Naruto : Arrête Sasuke. C'est un quiproquo.

Sasuke : Oui il y en a un ! Hier soir tu me poussais à m'excuser, à tout lui dire. Soi disant je ne devais pas faire la même erreur que toi… Mais il semblerait que tu te sois rattrapé !

Naruto : Je n'ai rien fait avec Hinata. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Sasuke : J'étais là quand tu l'as embrassée au bal, et maintenant je vous vois dans le même lit… Et tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien ?

Naruto : On voit bien que tu ne connais pas Hinata… Tu ne nous as jamais vu tous les deux. Tu es toujours en mission solo ou éloigné des autres. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elle et moi. Hinata m'a aimé, depuis l'enfance. Je n'ai rien vu jusqu'à qu'elle me le dise. Je n'ai rien répondu. Après un concours de circonstance, un petit jeu s'est installé. Il est un peu dangereux, se voler des baiser, des câlins… Mais il n'y a rien. Ce n'est pas moi qu'elle aime.

Sasuke : … Alors pourquoi ?

Naruto : Elle a comme une deuxième personnalité… Et puis hier soir, elle ne voulait plus penser à votre dispute. On a juste dormi dans le même lit et c'est tout. Allez nous devons partir.

Tout le monde est prêt, avant de partir le couple royal donne quelques présents aux trois ninjas. Ils reçoivent des vêtements et quelques pierres précieuses. Après des adieux et une promesse de leur rendre visite, les trois compagnons prennent la route. Le voyage est assez silencieux… Hinata et Naruto échangent des paroles de tant en tant, Sasuke reste muet mais fixe la Hyuga du coin de l'œil. Elle n'est pas venue s'expliquer, elle ne lui a pas du tout parlé. Naruto a du lui reporter la conversation, elle doit penser qu'il ne l'écoutera pas. Et la Hyuga av raison. Du côté d'Hinata, le même jeu s'effectue. Elle parle à Naruto tout en observant l'Uchiwa discrètement. Elle sait que se n'est pas la peine de lui adresser la parole. Il est encore en colère et ne souhaite pas entendre ses paroles. Elle repense aux mots du blond… C'est vrai, elle s'est attachée à Sasuke sans le vouloir. Pendant cette mission, il lui a montré son côté attachant et joyeux. Son petit jeu l'a fait rire mais aussi exaspérée. Le voir souffrir lui fait de la peine. Malgré qu'il cache toutes ses émotions, elle arrive à le comprendre. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. L'Uzumaki regarde ses deux compagnons… Ils vont encore s'éviter longtemps ? A repousser leurs sentiments ? Naruto espère que cette histoire sera finie à l'arrivée à Konoha.

La nuit commence à tomber, sur un commun accord le camp est installé. L'Uzumaki se charge de monter les tentes. Hinata part récupérer de l'eau et du bois. Sasuke reste assis, à regarder les étoiles. Naruto se retourne vers lui… Il faut qu'il fasse tout ou quoi ?

Naruto : Va aider Hinata. Et règle le problème une bonne fois pour toute.

L'Uchiwa dévisage son compagnon et rejoint la Hyuga. Celle-ci est accroupie près de la rivière, elle fixe l'eau coulée. Sasuke s'arrête à quelques mètres d'elle. Hinata l'a senti venir mais elle préfère rester silencieuse. Le silence règne pendant cinq minutes. L'Uchiwa se décide à prendre la parole.

Sasuke : Naruto m'a expliqué pour ce matin. Hinata, je suis… désolé pour hier soir. J'aurai du créer une illusion… et te respecter.

Hinata :….

Sasuke : Je t'ai mal jugé. J'ai cherché à te mettre en colère, à te défier. Et quand j'ai appris que tu imaginais Naruto à ma place… ça m'a mis hors de moi. Ce n'était pas de la fierté mais de la jalousie.

Hinata : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Quand je voyais tes sourires, tes rires, je me sentais en paix. Tes surnoms affectueux, tes câlins, j'étais heureux. Mais quand je me rappelais qu'ils ne m'étaient pas destinés, je me mettais en colère. Je voulais être Naruto dans ces moments-là.

Hinata : Tu ne seras jamais Naruto… Tu es bien trop différent pour lui ressembler. La seule chose qu'il te lie à lui, c'est la solitude. Sauf que toi, tu es resté dans cette douleur et Naruto l'a combattue. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai aimé.

Sasuke : Et moi ?

Hinata : Tu es un incorrigible vantard. Tu sais l'effet que tu produis sur les gens et tu en profites. Tu aimes le fait que les filles se battent pour toi. Tu connais ta force et tu es imbu de toi-même. Tu es froid, un vrai glaçon. Quand quelque chose te résiste, tu tentes une approche violente. Tu ne connais pas le mot douceur.

Devant ses paroles, l'Uchiwa commence à partir. Il ne peut en entendre plus. Toutes ces paroles qui lui disent que la Hyuga ne l'aimera jamais.

Hinata : MAIS pendant cette mission tu m'as montré une chose que je n'échangerai pour rien au monde… Ton sourire. Lorsqu'on était à la fontaine et que je suis tombée, tu t'es mis à rire. Puis j'ai vu un sourire. Il représentait la joie, l'amour… Tous les sentiments que tu n'exprimes pas. Je me suis dit que j'étais une élue pour le voir. Et puis j'ai vu tout ces petits gestes, sans grande importances à première vue… mais en faite ils révélaient ton amour et le plaisir de vivre. Ce matin j'ai vu ta souffrance, j'ai envoyé Naruto pour qu'il te parle sachant très bien que tu ne m'écouterais pas. J'avais raison. On peut dire Uchiwa qu'à la fin tu m'as eu… Il se pourrait bien que je t'aime.

Sasuke reste immobile, toutes ces paroles le touchent. Sans le vouloir une larme puis une deuxième coulent sur ses joues. Il se retourne, la Hyuga lui sourit. Elle voit ses larmes, en fin de compte l'Uchiwa est très humain…

Sasuke s'approche de la Hyuga et l'embrasse. Jamais il ne s'est intéressé à une femme. Harcelé toute sa vie par les filles, il les trouve idiotes, faibles et compliqués. Mais la Hyuga a ravi son cœur. Elle est puissante, simple et belle mais le plus important : elle le comprend. Dans ce véritable baiser, il y met tout son amour pour la femme aux yeux blancs.

Sasuke s'est approché d'elle et l'a embrassée. La Hyuga ne résiste pas, elle sait que l'Uchiwa le fait par amour. Elle n'a jamais été attirée par lui. Ce glaçon l'énervait mais pendant ces quatre jours, il l'a écouté. Elle qui était invisible est devenue réelle. Elle a appris à le connaître un peu. La Hyuga l'a vu rire, sourire et maintenant pleurer de joie. Elle l'aime. Il y aura toujours cette part de noirceur en lui mais avec elle, seul son côté blanc et pur ressortira


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cinq ans plus tard**_

Devant le palais de pays de la Lune, un couple. Dans les bras de la jeune femme un enfant. Il vient d'avoir un an. C'est une sublime fille. Elle a des cheveux soyeux, de couleur noirs avec des reflets violets. Cette petite fille a des yeux particuliers, ils vont du blanc au gris. Son visage est fin, avec un teint laiteux. Son père est Sasuke Uchiwa et sa mère Hinata Uchiwa. Ils entrent dans le palais et se dirigent vers une salle. Cette pièce, les deux parents la connaissent bien. C'est ici que tout a commencé. Assis, le Roi et la Reine de la Lune les attendent. Ils prennent place en face. L'enfant se tient entre les genoux de son père.

Tenji : Bienvenue Sasuke, Hinata et…

Hinata : Saniya.

Sasuke : Comme promis nous sommes revenus vous rendre visite.

Hime : Quel âge a-t-elle ? Elle est très jolie.

Hinata : Elle vient de fêter ses un an. Merci beaucoup. Et vous Majesté c'est pour bientôt ?

Tenji : Comment savez-vous ? Ah oui j'avais oublié vos yeux… Vous nous gâchez la surprise.

Sasuke : Hinata est incorrigible. Elle veut toujours tous savoir.

Hinata : Ce n'est pas vrai ! Et toi tu ne sais jamais te taire.

Sasuke : N'importe quoi. D'abord tu veux toujours avoir raison, même si tu as tort. Tu ne supportes pas que je gagne.

Hime : Euh…

Hinata : Quoi ? Tu vas voir !

La Hyuga lui enfonce son coude dans les côtes, puis dans les cuisses. Sasuke étouffe un juron, et se frotte où sa femme l'a frappé. Le Roi et la Reine se mettent à rire devant ce spectacle. Le couple de ninja les regarde surpris.

Tenji : Ahahaha… Vous n'avez pas changé en cinq ans. Même avec le mariage, vous êtes toujours aussi taquineur l'un envers l'autre.

Hime : C'est bon de voir que les gens restent les mêmes. J'espère que votre fille n'a pas hérité de vos deux caractères… Sinon elle va devenir une vraie petite excitée.

Hinata et Sasuke rient à cette remarque. Oui, ils n'ont pas changé. Ils aiment se taquiner et mettre en colère l'autre. Cela pimente leur quotidien. Depuis deux ans, Hinata est devenue une Uchiwa. Avec Sasuke il souhaite faire revivre ce clan anéanti. La femme ninja va devenir la régente du clan et en même temps diriger les Hyugas avec Neji. Sasuke a changé depuis… Sous son air hautain et froid se cache une personnalité adorable. Qui n'est réservé qu'à sa femme et sa fille.


End file.
